


El verdadero Jack Harkness

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 7: Vida en Familia [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble 7: Family Life, Drabble 7: Vida en Familia, Drabble Collection, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apenas cuatro meses y ya parecía cansado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El verdadero Jack Harkness

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. No hay orden dentro de cada etapa. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento. Torchwood no acabará nunca.

Jack se sentó en la que sería su cama durante las próximas semanas con un suspiro hondo. La TARDIS había cambiado su vieja habitación lo suficiente para que ningún mal recuerdo contaminara la nueva experiencia. La nave ronroneaba feliz ante la perspectiva de tener a Jack y a Ianto a bordo hasta que su segundo hijo naciera.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Jack? —dijo el Doctor mientras lo miraba, apoyado en la puerta, las manos en los bolsillos.

Jack sonrió levemente. Apenas cuatro meses y ya parecía cansado.

—Por Ianto. Lo quiero.

—Debes de quererlo mucho.

La mirada clara de Jack se perdió en el infinito. Hizo un gesto entre tierno y triste.

—Lo quiero tanto que a veces me pregunto qué ha pasado con el verdadero Jack Harkness.

El Doctor sonrió ampliamente sin dejar de mirar a su viejo amigo.

—Bueno, yo creo que este es el verdadero Jack Harkness… El que es capaz de todo por amor.


End file.
